The Heart Of The Ocean
by Suicide Emo
Summary: This another remake of the titanic story I made. This time Naruko is server of the Titanic and Sasuke and her fall in love. When she brings breakfast to him in the mornings. How will it end
1. Chapter 1

Spov

April 19 1998

It was 7:30 in the morning, as I was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the morning paper like I did ever morning that I wake up for the past 84 year. My wife's sits next to me with messy clay hands, working on her pottery. Our granddaughter, Ino, helps us around the house every morning; by cooking us breakfast. My wife looked over to me with a smile on her face.

I smiled back at her and I turned the smile and went back to reading the paper. Eight o clock stuck and Ino turned on the TV.

**We live here with Kakahi Hatake and his crew. They been out on the ocean searching through the wonders of a ship that sank 84 years ago that is known as the Titanic.**

The coffee mug that I have been drinking out of have slipped through my figures and hit the floor, making a loud 'crashing' sound. My wifes hand slipped through her pottery causing it to be distroyed. My newspaper was long forgotten, as I grabbed my cane and walked right over to the TV with my wife follow behind me.

Ino set her coffee cup down and walked over to us. "What is it?"

My wife spoke before I could. "Turn that up dear." Ino was still concered about the situation what was happening, but turned the TV up.

**I'm kakashi Hatake, for twelve year we have been searching the body of the Titanic. Where lives were lost.**

I snorted at the rudeness of the man. "People don't have respect anymore." I hissed through my teeth.

"Sasuke" My wife hissed my name. I sign and continue to watch.

**earlie we discovered a drawing in the ocean of two nakee people who were holding the diamon the night the Titanic sank. **

Right then camera turn a drawing of two naked teens holding a diamon in theirs as they stared in each others eyes. "I'll be god damn." Ino stared at the drawing before turning back to me.

"what is it?"

"Ino call that number for me." I asked as I sat back down with my wife next to me. Ino handed me the phone sat right down across the table.

The phone contines to ring until someone picked up. " This iruka how can I help you?"

"Yes I need to talk to Kakshi Hatake, Please." I answered as I layed a hand on top Of my wife's hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is busy right now." I groaned through my people are stupid.

"I know who the people are in the picture and I know about the heart of the ocean." just then I heard the phone drop. I rolled my eyes

"Hold on one moment sir. KAKSHI YOU GOT TO TAKE THIS CALL ... YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME YOU TO TAKE THIS CALL ... YOU GOT TO SPEAK UP, HE IS OLD." wow thanks

"this is Kakashi Hatake how can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Sasuke Uchiha and was wondering if you found the heart of the ocean?" there was a pause on the other line.

"Okay you got my attention Sasuke; can you tell us who people in picture is?" I smirked at my wife.

"Oh yes, the people in picture of are me and my wife Naruko Uzuamki Uchiha.

To be continued


	2. Dream

Spov

I held Naruko's all through out the helicopter flight. I knew she was nervous, as much as I was. It has been 84 years since we been back on a ship ever since that terrible day. Naruko kept our dog close to her chest, as Ino was sitting across from us writing in her journal. I checked my watch and saw it was right pass two, so we will get there in about another hour. Just time make time go by faster, I decided to take a little nap.

I rest my head back against the seat and let my eyes shut.

_Dream_

_" ," I turned away from the ocean to see the maid that works on the Titanic. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 8am: right on time. She always brings me my breakfast right on time. She smiles, as she walked further into the room carrying my breakfast on a tray. "Today, I brought toast with orange jam, a side of grits, bacon, and to drink I brought milk or hot." She said setting the tray down on the table and backed up with her hands on her apron._

_I smelled the food in the air. "Smells good." I said before walking over to the couch and sat down. I picked up the hot tea and took a sip. There was no sugar: good._

_"Sir, is there anything else I can for you before I take my leave." I thought for a moment before looking up at her. I slid over and patted a space for her to sit. _

_"Sit down and join me for breakfast." A blush formed on her cheeks before looking down to the ground._

_"Mr. Uchiha, I'm not allo-"_

_"Sit" I ordered this time, knowing that she has to do what I say. She swallowed the lump in her throat before sitting down next to me. I can tell she was a bit uncomfortable, so why don't I start things off. "What's your name?"_

_Her head shot up to look me in the eyes. "W-What?"_

_I chuckled before taking hold of the milk and handed it to her. "You name, what's your name?" I held the cup closer to her for her to take. It took her a minute before taking it. She stared at it for a moment. "Drink"_

_She licked her lips before taking a drink. "Naruko, Naruko Uzuamki."_

_I smiled at her name. "Sasuke Uchiha."_

_End of dream_

_**To be continued** _


End file.
